Card Captor Syaoran
by twilight01
Summary: AU What has happened! The world has gone upside down. Yamazaki beating Chiharu, Kaho became Syaoran’s sister and... Card Captor Syaoran! Second fic. Please RnR. SS and all other couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Syaoran**

**Author  
**twilight01

**Author's Notes  
**Hi people! This is already my 2nd fic here on and my 1st fic on the CCS section. I quite admit that I have many grammatical errors that are why I got **scarlet03**to help me! Trust me; she was pretty upset when she found out my grammatical errors (and when she found out that she's the only one I got for editing this fic).

**Summary  
**-AU- What has happened! The world has gone upside down. Yamazaki beating Chiharu, Kaho became Syaoran's sister and... Card Captor Syaoran! Second fic. Please RnR. SS

**Prologue**

Lying on his bed, Syaoran is imagining Sakura for the 15th time. Yes, 15th time. Wondering why is he like an obsessed kid when he looks at Sakura. He started to get up. He got a magazine - a playboy magazine. Now, how did he get that? Who knows? Maybe Wei didn't notice him buy it. Anyway, back to the setting. He got a Playboy magazine and started looking at the nude women. He's imagining that Sakura is all of them. It's a routine for him. He's enjoying every page of it. Still looking at the magazine, the phone rang. He sighed then got up.

On the phone...

"Hello, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's me Sakura!"

"S...Sakura?"

"Yes it's me. Anyway, could you help me?"

"Sure. But what is the problem?"

"Well...err..."

"H-huh?"

"You see...my...my clothes!"

"YOUR CLOTHES?"

"Yeah, I think someone is controlling them!"

"O-okay..."

"Can you go to Penguin Park?"

"Yes..."

"I'll wait for you, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then Sakura hung up. Syaoran got his sword and left his apartment. He ran as quickly as he can. After a few minutes, he's already in Penguin Park. He saw Sakura already in her battle costume and Tomoyo videotaping her. He sighed. So much for alone time with Sakura. Sakura saw him and ran towards him.

"You came!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I'll come."

"Thanks Syaoran-kun."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, I really need your help because...uhh..."

"Your clothes, right?"

"Uh yes...you see uhh...my clothes are...my clothes are...argh! Let's put it this way...my clothes are running away from me!" she said blushing madly.

"Running away from you?" Syaoran said while laughing madly.

"Yes...well I know its stupid but look..." she said pointing at the flying clothes.

"I see...well no problem!" he said.

'Wait did she say her clothes?' Syaoran thought.

'Then her...her panties are somewhere floating!' Syaoran blushed at that thought.

'Stop thinking of naughty thoughts Syaoran! C'mon you can do it, just relax...' he mentally slapped himself. Then he got his sword and talisman.

"Wind God, come to my aid!" he chanted.

The Wind manages to get one dress but there's still more to get.

"Sakura why don't you try using the Windy card so we can speed things up?"

"Uh...okay..."

"Anyway, where's Kero?"

"Oh...Kero...well, he ate lots of chocolate and fell asleep."

"Oh okay."

Sakura got the Windy card.

"Card created by Clow Reed, discard your past appearance and transform. I command you as your new master, Windy!" she chanted.

The Windy card chased the clothes but only managed to get her t-shirt, pink dress, blouse and her skirt.

"Okay, I think we'll spend the night trying to get all your clothes back."

"Yeah I think so..."

So they spent the night trying to catch the clothes as soon as possible. Of course, after they caught all of it Sakura got tired and slept in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran's face was scarlet and well, Tomoyo just kept videotaping them.

At Syaoran's Apartment

Syaoran was very tired and exhausted so he just slumped into his bed. He started mumbling something like 'I wonder how does it feel being the Card Master,' then he started sleeping wondering what will happen the next day.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes  
**Well? How was it? I hope scarlet03's editing made it better. As I said, first CCS story so please review! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Err..yeah, hi! I guess all of you are starting to load your guns right now. It's okay, I understand. I haven't updated for uhh...two weeks, maybe? Anyway, I'm so sorry. I have so many things to do like school work and stuff like that. Originally, I had my chapter 2 already but I figured out that it's too long and going way too fast so I decided to change it. I still may have gramatical errors, sorry 'bout that. It's really hard to use wordpad, you know. Anyway, to all who reviewed thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS so please let me be. walks into a dark corner and started plotting out ways how to own CCS

Let's start shall we?

Normal POV

beep...beep...beep

"Wei, please..5 more minutes.." murmured the boy with messy brown hair.

beep..beep..beep

"Wei, didn't you hear me? I said 5 minutes more.."

beep...beep...beep

"Wei!" the boy said loudly and got up immediately.

The boy saw only the blank wall. He wondered where the heck his butler is. He still heard the beeping noise.

"Okay..." he said, puzzled.

He stood and started searching for the beeping noise. He looked under the bed and his closet. He found nothing. He sighed and took a look at his bed. As usual, it's very messy. Suddenly he noticed a cupboard just a little above his bed. There, he saw an alarm clock.

"I don't remember buying an alarm clock.." he said to himself.

"Don't tell me, Wei..."

Syaoran walked towards the door and opened it. He noticed that something was wrong. The walls are painted yellow and there are rooms beside his. He also saw stairs.

"Okay...I don't remember having stairs in the apartment."

He strolled around the house and noticed every room is different. He got suspicious and went back to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at every inch of his room. He noticed that his closet is in a different position. He also noticed that his big window that let's him see what's happening outside was replaced by a smaller one.

"Something is really different...really different." he mumbled.

Just then, the drawer opened. Out came a stuffed toy like animal. It has butterfly-like wings and large blue green eyes. It has a small navy blue colored body. It looked at Syaoran closely...

"What? What the..." Syaoran was puzzled.

"Mmmrfffff..." it murmured.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" Syaoran said nervously.

"mmmffrrhhhmmm..." it continued.

"I-I'm n-not a-afraid of y-you!" Syaoran pretended to be brave.

"mmmmmmrrrrhhffffffggg..." the " thing " headed towards Syaoran.

"D-don't c-come n-near m-me! I have a sword y-you know! " Syaoran looked at the desk behind him hoping that his sword was on top of it... which was not.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" it greeted at the top of his lungs.

Syaoran sweatdropped and took another look at the creature. The creature smiled innocently.

"W-who are you?" asked Syaoran.

"Huh? Don't you know me?" the creature pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I don't know you. If I knew you, I wouldn't be asking..uhh...duh?"

"You're weird today Syaoran.."

"Me? Weird? I think it's the other way around.."

"I'm not weird."

"Yes you are!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I don't!"

"Stop! Let's stop this...it's only child's play."

"Yeah...riiight! Just like somebody here.."

"No I don't"

"Yes you are!"

"No I don't and that's final!"

"Final for you loser!" the creature taunted.

"Wanna fight?"

"I sure do!"

Syaoran and the creature ( which Syaoran still didn't know it's name but we do now. ) positioned themselves. Syaoran looked seriously at the creature and the creature did the same. Syaoran ran towards it and tried to punch it on the face but missed. The creature flew up and zoomed towards Syaoran's face and...

Smack!

The creature beaten Syaoran. Syaoran was puzzled. He's great at martial arts but he lost to a stuffed toy? Unbelievable.

"Yay! I won! I won!" it cheered.

"Nah. You only won because you can fly." Syaoran smirked.

"No I didn't! I beat you fair and square!" the creature protested.

"Yeah riiiight! FAIR and SQUARE.."

"You're just jealous."

"No I don't."

"Talk to the paw." the creature smirked and raised his paw.

"You little..."

"Is 'ickle Syaoran irritated or just can't accept that I won.."

"One more word from you and you'll get it.."

"Awwwww little Syaoran was beaten by a poor defenseless creature like me."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"I hate you!"

"You hate what?"

"You!"

"Who's you?"

"You! You dimwit!"

" Dimwit who? "

"Arghhhhh"

"Arghhh what?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Kill who?"

Syaoran walked towards the bed and got a pillow. He threw it towards the creature. The creature got caught and as the pillow fall down it's face is red. The creature tried to cry.

"Whaaaaaahhhhhhh!" it howled.

"What the?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! My master! sniff He hates me!"

"Y-your m-master!" Syaoran was puzzled for the..uhh..4th time.

"Whaaaahhhhhhhh! Clow nee-chan! He hates me!"

"N-nee-chan?"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!"

"R..sniff r-really?"

"Yeah I do."

"Yay! He loves me again!"

"Okay...uhh...who are you?" Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Me? Well, I'm the mighty guardian of the book of Clow, Spinel Sun!" the creature known as Spinel said proudly as confetti burst out of nowhere.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

"You can also call me Suppi or Spinny!" Suppi declared proudly.

Syaoran tried to cover his mouth.

5

4

3

2

1

Syaoran suddenly laughed and started rolling on the floor.

"Oh no! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said that! My dream won't come true now!" Suppi sobbed.

"Suppi! Spinny! Hahahahahahaha!"

"I'm so stupid."

"Suppidisuppidispiinnydi hahahahahahahaha!"

"Look at the clock Syaoran, onegai."

Syaoran took a look at the clock. It was already 6:20 am.

"HOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Syaoran screamed. 'Where did that came from?' he thought.

"OMFG! I'm gonna be late." Syaoran rushed towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth etc. He ran towards his closet and started changing. He got his school bag and went towards the door.

"You've got explaining to do later, Spinny." He giggled before leaving the room.

Suppi was awestrucked. What has happened to his master?

Well, that's it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Uhh...yeah, hi people! Uhh…I'm so sorry for the long update…you can shoot me right now for the very long update. I guess my laziness has taken over. Again I'm so sorry. As you can see, Syaoran already met his guardian, Suppi. So, the next one is his new family. Touya might not be in this fic but I'm still trying to find a place for him. I hope you can help me. Anyway, to scarletchan: uses a VERY constipated voice "Do you have a problem with that, punk?" Hehe, just joking. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please let me be! whines like a baby

Where we last left:

Syaoran suddenly laughed and started rolling on the floor.

"Oh no! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said that! My dream won't come true now!" Suppi sobbed.

"Suppi! Spinny! Hahahahahahaha!"

"I'm so stupid."

"Suppidisuppidispiinnydi hahahahahahahaha!"

"Look at the clock Syaoran, onegai."

Syaoran took a look at the clock. It was already 6:20 am.

"HOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Syaoran screamed. 'Where did that came from?' he thought.

"OMFG! I'm gonna be late." Syaoran rushed towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth etc. He ran towards his closet and started changing. He got his school bag and went towards the door.

"You've got explaining to do later, Spinny." He giggled before leaving the room.

Suppi was awestrucked. What has happened to his master?

Present situation:

Syaoran ran dowstairs. He almost tripped but managed to get his balance back. He went to the first room he could find which was the kitchen. There, he saw a girl with long orange hair and hazel eyes. She sat there sipping her tea. Syaoran was shocked.

'Could it be,Miss Mizuki!' Syaoran was puzzled.

Yes, he was right. She was Kaho Mizuki, Syaoran's teacher.

'How could it be?' He thought.

The girl finally noticed the figure at her side. She looked at him and smirked. Syaoran's eyes grew big.

"Ohayo, kaijuu.." she said with a mocking smile.

"Nani! Miss Mizuki!" Syaoran screamed.

"That's a weird comeback for a kaijuu.." she said cooly.

"Syaoran no kaijuu! What are you doing here, Miss Mizuki?"

"Miss Mizuki! Who's that?"

"You!"

"Don't tell me.."

"What do you mean?"

"Your new crush looks like me...right?"

"H-huh!" Syaoran sweatdropped.

"I said, your new crush looks like me"

"I don't have a new crush!"

"Then who is that Miss Mizuki?"

"Uhhh..." Syaoran was speechless.

"Hmm?" Miss Mizuki raised a brow.

"Errr...she's a...she's a..."

"She's a what?"

"She's a...a...a...AN ANIME CHARACTER!" Syaoran said the first thing that popped out of his mind.

"An anime character, eh?"

"Yes, she's an anime character." he said hoping Kaho will buy it.

"So, where's her picture?"

"P-picture?"

"Yeah, so where is it?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see if she really looks like me. And I could admire my beauty!"

'Yuck!' Syaoran thought.

"So where is it?" Kaho asked again.

"Uhh...it's not with me." Syaoran lied.

"Why?"

"Because...because it's with Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Hai."

"That Chinese wanna-be gaki?"

"Chinese wanna-be?"

"Yeah, Chinese wanna-be.."

"No she's not."

"Defending your little girlfriend, eh?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Syaoran blushed.

"So, why are you blushing?"

"B..."

Before Syaoran could say anything, a woman in her mid-forties walked towards them. She has long flowing raven hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

She quite reminded Syaoran about Sakura and Tomoyo combined.

'Don't tell me...' Syaoran thought.

"Ohayo Syaoran, Kaho." she greeted.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

The woman only smiled while Kaho laughed hysterically.

"Sill boy.." she said.

"H-huh?" Syaoran looked puzzled.

"Syaoran, she is our mother. The one and only Nadesiko Kinomoto.." Kaho laughed.

"M-mother?"

"Hai." their so-called mother replied.

"Okay..." Syaoran felt embarassed.

"Why don't you start eating your breakfast now, Syaoran?"

"My,my breakfast...uhhh yeah okay."

Syaoran started eating his breakfast. After a few bites, Syaoran saw Kaho already getting her bag.

"I'm going..." she said.

With that, Syaoran felt that he has to eat faster. He started taking big bites and almost choked.

"I'm going, okaa-san!" he said while holding his mouth.

He got his bag and went towards the door. He got into his rollerblades and went off.

I know it's not much of a chapter but I'll try to make it longer. The next chapter will be happening at school. Trust me; there'll be a big difference.


End file.
